Cat
Cats are common tameable passive mobs found in villages. Spawning Cats typically spawn wandering around in villages as strays, though black cats also spawn in witch huts. Unlike wolves, untamed cats can despawn. Drops Upon death, cats drop: * 0–2 strings * 1–3 experience orbs when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Like other baby animals, killing a kitten yields no items or experience. Behavior Creepers and phantoms will try and avoid cats. However, this will not deter them from chasing a player, only keeping themselves 16 blocks away from the cat. Cats are immune to fall damage, but will still avoid falling off cliffs high enough to normally cause fall damage. Cats can still see players even with the invisibility status effect. With the exception of a faster movement rate, kittens obey the same behavior as adults. Cats will hiss and flee around if attacked by a player. They also hiss at creepers and phantoms. Stray Stray cats pursue and attack rabbits and baby turtles. Tamed Once tamed, cats will no longer despawn. When the player sleeps, tamed cats will go toward their owner and sleep near them. When the player awakes, their tamed cats will also awake. There is a chance that a tamed cat will give the player a gift after they wake up. The gift is a dropped item from the cat_gift.json loot table, which contains: * Rabbit's foot: weight: 10 * Rabbit hide: weight: 10 * String: weight: 10 * Rotten flesh: weight: 10 * Feather: weight: 10 * Raw chicken: weight: 10 * Phantom membrane: weight: 2 Breeding When tamed cats are fed an uncooked fish, they will enter love mode. Breeding will create a kitten, and the parents cannot be bred again until 5 minutes has passed. The kitten will have the coloring and belong to the owner of one of the parents. Two sitting cats are unable to breed, but a mobile cat can breed with a sitting cat, in this case the kitten's breed will always match that of the mobile cat's breed, and the mobile cat's owner will be the owner of the kitten. The growth of kittens can be slowly accelerated using raw fish. Each fish takes 10% off the remaining time to grow up. Taming Stray cats can be tamed using raw cod or raw salmon. Once tamed, cats will follow the player who tamed them. They will no longer be afraid of players and will purr or meow frequently. Like wolves, and with the same limits, they can teleport to a player who moves 12 blocks far away. Players can make cats sit by pressing use on them, and they will also sit on certain things of their own accord (see below). Unless commanded to sit, cats do not remain still for long, and would rather explore around the player. Cats not already sitting will attempt to get on top of chests, the foot part of beds or active furnaces at the cat's current Y-level within a 4-block-radius square horizontally, and once on top will often assume a sitting position without a command from the player. Only chests will become unusable due to a cat sitting on top of them, even double chests. Cats will often sit in nearby boats, trapping themselves. Cats that sit on their own will not get up on command, but will get up if the player holds a fish nearby. The cat can also be brought down by removing the block or pushing it off. A cat will not attempt to sit on these blocks if they are at ground level (part of the floor), or if there is a block above them. A cat sitting in proximity to the player will, if the player is harmed by a hostile mob (or by careless use of a damaging potion, but not by environmental damage), stand and move from its sitting location a few blocks and then resume sitting, such that the player will need to place the cat again. Teleportation Cats will teleport to the player if they are more than 12 blocks from the player, with a few exceptions. * It is possible for a tamed cat to teleport to an inaccessible location (e.g. under ice) and be injured or suffocate of various causes as a result. A cat will not teleport: * If the cat has been ordered to sit. ** Exception: The cat is likely to teleport if it is injured while sitting (it will no longer be sitting after it teleports). A dramatic example is if a cat sitting outside is struck by lightning, in which case it will be on fire when they appear. ** Exception: If a kitten is told to sit, and grows up while the chunk it is sitting in is still loaded, it will teleport to the player and still be sitting when it appears. * If the cat is in a minecart. * If the cat has been attached to a fence post with a lead. * If the cat is in an unloaded chunk. * If none of the blocks on the edge of a 5×5×1 region centered on the player are transparent blocks with an opaque block below and another transparent block above. * If the player is in another dimension; a cat will remain in its current dimension until the player returns. Appearance Despite sharing the same model, cats are visibly smaller than ocelots. There are currently 10 skins that cats can have, with one extra being added later which will be chosen by the community. The skins are: